Slenderman vs Herobrine/Rap Meanings
[[Herobrine|'Herobrine']]:''' '''It's time to crush some punk, white, trash until he's back (Slenderman is known to be a pale white, faceless and skinny entity, Herobrine states that he's gonna crush him until he goes back to...) To his unknown home, prepare to get hacked! (...his unknown home, where he lives and he says he's gonna hack Slenderman's games. Slenderman's house is located in a dark, unknown wood, so Herobrine is mocking him by saying that no one knows where his home even is.) I murder for blood, you just want some cash! (Herobrine says that he murders the players for their blood and to have fun while Slenderman only wants to take their money and get rich. This could also reference 20 Dollars, a meme coming from the Marble Hornets Vlog It became associated with Slenderman only people some people saw that the 20 dollars gimmick is mostly why Slenderman would chase you in the first place.) And your body's not the only "Slender" thing that you have! (Slender is also a term for small, so Herobrine is telling Slenderman that his body is not the only "slender" that he has, probably referring to his penis, calling it small.) I made the admin panic, look at you spaghetti arms! (Herobrine brags about how he can make the admins of Minecraft, or even Notch himself panic. Slenderman has multiple arms behind his back that are long and bendable, kinda like spaghetti. This is also making a pun on the word, creepyPASTA, and the word "pasta", as in noodles.) You're how Pewdie gets views, you don't cause any harm! (Pewdiepie got his fame from playing many horror games, including Slenderman. Herobrine states that the only reason Slenderman got famous is because of Pewdiepie and he doesn't serves many purpose or harm anyone besides from getting Felix views for his channel, Pewdiepie.) You want your 8 pages? I got 'em right here! (In the Slenderman games, in order to win you need to collect eight pages, and because Herobrine says that he has them, he is also saying that he has already won before Slenderman even starts his first verse.) Come out and fight like a man and stop kissing my rear! (This is making a pun on the word SlenderMAN, Herobrine is telling Slenderman to man up and face himself instead of kissing Herobrine's rear, or Herobrine is telling him to "stop kissing his ass".) Slenderman: You found all my pages? You still die in the end! (A respond to Herobrine's last line, Slenderman is telling him that even though he has found all eight pages and was gonna win, he would still die because of Slenderman's raps.) You're some fat guy's mod, I'm where nightmares began! (Slenderman states that Herobrine is just some fat person's mode that they made while he is the reason why nightmares even exist, saying he's more scarier than Herobrine.) I don't need a diamond sword to make some sharp remarks, (A Diamond Sword is one of the sharpest weapons in Minecraft, Slenderman states that he doesn't need it to spit some sharp raps, unlike Herobrine who's holding an iron sword.) Keep hiding short render, I'll be tearing souls apart! (One of Herobrine's first appearance was in a Brocraft livestream where the streamer changed his vision to short render distance, making Herobrine appears. It also refers to a reddit post that talked about Herobrine, where the player could only see him if they turned on short render distance. Slenderman says that Herobrine is a coward by how he doesn't want the player to see him completely and clearly while Slenderman can be seen from far away and he could still kill people even if they can see him from far away.) I may not have eyes but there's nothing I don't see, (Slenderman doesn't have eyes nor hair, yet he still sees everything in front of him. This might also be a reference to a page in ''Slender The Eight Pages that says ''"Always Watches, No Eyes".) My game revolves around dying when looking at me! (In the Slenderman games, if you look at him for long enough your screen will go static and you will die.) You'll scream No No No No! But you'll always get caught! (One of Slenderman's eight pages says "No No No No No No No No No No No No", Slenderman states that no matter how loud he screams or how far he runs, he would still get caught by Slenderman.) There's no need for me to fight, you were removed by Notch! (With every new updates, Notch would troll players by adding the message "-Removed Herobrine", but this was just Notch partially removing the human mob's essential code, making it unspawnable within Minecraft.) '' 'Herobrine:' '''I'm real haunting through the game, you're just a tale!' (Herobrine tells Slenderman that he isn't real and just a tale while Herobrine will be haunting through the games of Minecraft and killing people.) A tall, bald Michael Jackson, except even more pale! (Herobrine compares Slenderman to Michael Jackson, a white and tall person, but Herobrine states that Slenderman skin is even more pale than Jackson's after surgery.) You're nothing but the Web's Joke, I've been immortalized! (Herobrine says that Slenderman is just a joke of The Internet and he doesn't exist in any way, shape or form while Herobrine has been granted with the power to live for eternity and being the true mascot of Minecraft.) People cower from me, and I'm freaking pixelized! (Herobrine says that people are scared of him and they would either try to kill him or run away. Minecraft is a pixelated-like game, with everything made out of cubes, even the characters like Steve or Herobrine.) I've been exiled for being the most feared this century, (Because of "removed Herobrine" update, Herobrine brags about how he was removed because people were too frightened by him and Notch had to remove Herobrine for the safety of people.) You're a pedophile stalking through your Elementary! (Herobrine is calling Slenderman a pedophile by going through the near by elementary schools to stalk on little kids. This is also referencing Slender Elementary, a mobile game about Slenderman in an elementary school.) It's time for my Revenge so consider this war done, (Herobrine tells Slenderman that he is going to take revenge on Slenderman for dissing him in his first verse and murder him in this rap and finish the battle. This might refers to the CaptainSparklez song, ''Revenge.)'' I'd say it to your face, but you don't have one! (Herobrine states that he is gonna say the last line right in Slenderman's face, but just realized that he doesn't actually have one, mocking him for missing such an important part of the body.) Slenderman: I've done such evil things you haven't even dared! (Slenderman states that Herobrine has only done stupid things like leaving trees with no leaves, random glowstone towers, suspicious messages on signs while Slenderman has been going around and killing people.) You're on the 20 Dollar Mode, that's why you're not scared, (20 Dollar Mode is a mode in the Slenderman game where if you look at Slenderman, Ron Browz's song, Give Me 20 Dollars will play. This drops the scary factor significantly and make it more fun and chill to play. Because of this, Slenderman thought the only reason Herobrine isn't scared of him is because he turned on the 20 Dollar Mode.) You claimed revenge on Notch? Ya you sure showed him! (Because of Herobrine's supposed death, rumor has spread that he will claim revenge on his brother Notch for letting him die. Because he hasn't done so, Slenderman mocks Herobrine by telling him he "succeeded" in killing and claiming revenge on Notch.) You suck massive blank, complete THAT poem! (Slenderman is telling Herobrine to complete his verse, "You suck massive ____", basically telling him to "go suck a penis" or "you suck massive cock". I'm 10 feet of pure death! More feared than Hell! (Slenderman brags about he is over ten feet tall and people feared him more than they feared going to Hell.) People know they are dead at the drum and clock bell! (In most Slenderman games, when you collect the first page then a clock will ring, signifying that Slenderman is coming. He says that when the people has collected the first page, they will soon realize that their death is coming because of the bell, warning them about Slenderman.) You're right this battle's over, I've just about had it, (A respond to Herobrine's last line, Slenderman states that Herobrine's last line is right and this batte is finished.) So go and try to haunt some people, I'll just make your screen static! (Slenderman tells Herobrine to try and go haunt some Minecraft players while he'll be murdering him, referencing the fact that when you die in the Slenderman games, your screen will go static and Slenderman's face will appear.) Category:Slenderman vs Herobrine Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Rap Meanings